Talk:Zig Novak/@comment-4127080-20131226045603
In season 11 he bored me to tears and I'm a shame to say that I ship or like zaya and hate Zori in the beginning. Then Zori started to grew on me. I found it sweet that he put on the mascot for Tori can be a cheerleader. Showdown he actually became one of my favorites. I found him funny in so many scenes. The plot of him being poor touch my heart.That plot is the reason why I started to love Zori. Tori love him so much that even if she was rich and he was poor she didn't care. Tori forgave him for lying to her. I found it touching that he actually stole for Tori. I love Zig in Showdown he got great developement. 12B I hate him for so many reason. Even before he kissed Maya he still flirted with Maya. He kissed Maya and felt no remorse. Also judging \Maya for getting back together with Cam while he still didn't broke up with Tori. I hate how he treated Tori like she is a gift recieve and my like lay away. Like return something you don't like and get whatever you put on hold. Breaking up with Tori to be nice to her was the last thing on his mind until Maya got it into his head. I wouldn't be surprise that he got relationship advice from Craig in online chatroom. I would have earn a lot of respect from Zig if he did what Dave did. 12C: I hated him more if you don't know why then you don't know me at all. He said sorry and I decide to forgive. He said why he was sorry infront of the entire class without suger coding and that takes guts. He is a bigger man than most of the guy who were on the show in the past. However I wouldn't forgive Zig if he knew that Cam was depressed but he didn't even if he didn't have a right to say it to but he is no monster. I still don't like him but I wouldn't say never will like him. Spinner and Jay are two my of my kings and I use to hate them just like I use to hate Zig in 12B/C maybe even more but it took years for them to became one of my kings. Even if I love Cam and Camaya to death there is still a really good chance that I may love Zig as much as I love Spinner and Jay. So far in season 13 even if I don't like him. I still find his character interseting. People say that him becoming a drug dealer ruin his character and it is very unrealistic in my opinion it's the opposite for him. It's very realistic for teens with money issues to sell drug especially if they own a store. Also Degrassi has done drug dealing in a very long time. I hope they actually go deep in this plot. Like as far as getting him get arrested maybe get someone else arrested or getting him or someone else hurt for his action which is very realistic in my opinion. Since being a drug dealer is as a serious issue as someone who does drugs. I don't want this plot to be a one time thing like they do with eating disorders.